Possibilities
by wishingforahome
Summary: "You'd make a great S.H.I.E.L.D Agent." - Training with S.H.I.E.L.D agent Bobbi Morse A.K.A Mockingbird.


**A/N This runs on from Chapter 20 - so you don't really know where it fits in, but you will asap as I'm posting 20 alongside this hopefully more soon! Hope you enjoy this.**

Maria was stood with her back to the four of them whispering to another woman of similar height and build. Her hair was wavier and she stood like she owned the place in her combat suit, much like Black Widow. As soon as they noticed the trainees had wandered in they both turned around. "Right guys. This is Mockingbird - Also known as Bobbi Morse a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, the best of them. She's agreed to assist with training while the team is here."

Bobbi stepped forward, "Alright guys - since my teams gunna be here a while we've offered to help with training. I might not be Black Widow or Cap. But I'm available to train you for now." She paused, "As I don't know what you're capable off we're gunna start with hand to hand combat - Red go with Short stuff there. And Falcon pair off with Silver." She said, gesturing to them, "I'll learn your names in time." She promised. By this point Maria had wandered off and the four of them stood opposite each other. "Just fight each other - nothing lethal and no using powers wonder twins - I've heard what you can do."

She leaned against the mirrored wall watching as they begun fighting - analysing how they fought and what they needed to improve on. Granted Wanda and Pietro would rely on their powers in a fight and Sam on his wings but Evie has nothing and should their powers fail they all needed to know and improve in effective hand to hand combat.

Evie and Sam one their respective fights and Bobbi stood forward just as they all helped each other up. "Right, I have pointers and tips for you all but I can't start with you all at once - I'll deal with Wanda first and call you lot back later." She smiled as the three of them plodded to the lifts.

 _Evie- Bobbi would like to see you in the training room._ F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke in her room.

A moment later Evie was trudging to the training room, she bumped into Piretro - "You ok?" She asked, smiling as he rubbed his arm.

He shook his head a little, laying his head on her shoulder. "She's brutal…" He whispered, walking off.

Evie pulled a worried face as she walked even slower to the training floor. Once there Bobbi was by the punching bag. "Take your time Evie - We're going to work on form. Despite the fact you won you didn't hold your form and left a lot of openings that a properly trained would've taken full advantage off."

She sighed slightly as she kept walking towards her. She didn't expect anything to happy but Bobbi leapt forward, aiming a punch for her head. Evie lifted her arms up in a crude defence and the other jabbed her stomach making her double over. She mimicked lifting her knee up. "Dead." She called out. "You've got to be ready for attacks. Any of them, from anyone. Even your friends and fellow agents." She backed away. "Go into the ring. I'll join you."

Evie headed straight for the boxing ring, she stood in the corner that faced the whole of the room. "So what we doing now? You gunna actually teach me something?"

"Well at least you took the most defendable point in the room - but bit of a corner… isn't it?" She said, stepping into the ring as she threw her jacket down - revealing her workout clothes, a simple low-cut tank top, black leggings and trainers. She must've changed out of her catsuit before training the twins - probably only wore it as a intimidation thing. "Hey! Get out of your head. Did you hear anything I just said."

Evie's eyes widened a bit. "Uh… could you repeat it?"

Mockingbird rolled her eyes. "I was just saying - come and attack me. Run up, hover around - whatever. I'm going to point out your flaws as you do." She shrugged, "Go."

Evie sighed, rolling her eyes back at the other. "Sure." She shrugged, rolling back her shoulders and pulling off her cardigan. She side stepped left, and Bobbi stayed still - eyes following. Evie stepped back to the right, watching Bobbi just as she was watching her. Evie stepped forward, slowly advancing towards her. "You not… doing anything?"

Bobbi shook her head, "I'm just watching you - analysing your faults. Be careful of your footwork - it's good but when you cross your legs you seem wobbly. Easy to fall over." Evie nodded in response - the way she advanced slightly changing. "Better… Much better. Just don't over-step now." She said, her arms folded. Evie dived forward aiming for a punch to the face. Bobbi ducked out of the way, "Put your whole weight behind it when you dive forward and punch like that, shift your body more…"

Evie stood back for a second. "You're just going to avoid my attacks aren't you?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Mockingbird nodded, "Dodge them and tell you how to correct - and if you can take me down even better. The other two couldn't." She smirked as Evie advanced again, her right hand twitching. "Don't twitch your arm like that - someone may notice and predict your move-" Evie threw a half-hearted punch with her right hand and as Bobbi dodged the right hand she stuck her leg out, knocking Bobbi off balance slightly. She quickly recovered, laughing. "That's quite good… Care to speed it up?" She asked, standing to full height.

Evie backed up to where she started, cracking her neck and knuckles. She smirked, she leaned back a little and began running toward her arms up and ready. "Lift them higher - cover your face, hold your form." She said, dodging the punches and kicks Evie threw. "Good - keep your form, don't make your moves predictable." Bobbi said grabbing her leg. "You throw three punches and kick once." She smiled, "Mix it up."

Once Bobbi dropped her leg she backed up into the corner, wiping her forehead she sighed. _Mix it up but keep up form… don't walk like a crab and don't over step. This is tiring…_ She thought, taking a deep breath before stepping forward again, diving between Bobbi's legs and standing behind her Evie grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back - Bobbi stumbled as she tripped over Evie's leg. She took advantage of the others stumble and put an arm across her neck as she pushed her midriff and forcing her down to the matt. The other lady nodded, "Ok you can get off me now. Congrats though I wanna see you here tomorrow - same dealio. Except this time, I'll time you."

Evie frowned, "Uh… Okay?"

"You did better than the other two - they rely on their powers too much. You don't have powers and so fighting is your power. I think with training… you'll make a pretty good agent." She shrugged, "F.R.I.D.A.Y I want Sam now please."

 _Sam isn't in the building at the moment ._ Bobbi sighed, leaning against the wall mumbling profanities.

"Well then…" Evie begun leaving the gym, throwing her cardigan back on and getting tangled in it. She had one arm into the cardigan and a bit of the material covering her face when she ran into something solid. Evie sighed, "Not again…" She mumbled, expecting it to be a wall or the door itself. When she pulled the cardigan on properly and out of her face she noticed a very smiley male opposite her. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Not again?" He questioned.

"Thought you were a wall." She grimaced. "Sorry - I really didn't see you coming."

"I can tell. I'm Hunter."

"Weird name?"

"Last name - Lance is my first name." She nodded, "And you are the new Stark?" He smirked, handing her a new paper. "Enjoy your new fame…"

Evie gasped, there was a old school photo from her first and only year in public school in America - it was an awkward time for her, she had a block fringe, braces and was smiling too eager for a school photo. She grimaced. "Oh god why couldn't they use a better photo."

"Probably because you're a ghost on the internet - other than birth certificate and census data from the UK you don't exist on social media." Bobbi replied, appearing beside her making Evie jump slightly. "As I said, you'd make a good agent… Even with your father."

Evie laughed slightly, "Even with Tony…"

They stood there awkwardly for a second before Lance pointed to the gym. "Right… Nice to meet you Evie - Bobbi train with me?" He asked, smiling as he began walking away.

"Yeah… you too." She said, smiling as she walked to the elevators.


End file.
